


sunny

by wearing_tearing



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Dogs, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Wears Glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearing_tearing/pseuds/wearing_tearing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's dog runs away but, with Steve's help, everything turns out a lot better than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sunny

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from [tumblr](http://hawkguyz.tumblr.com/post/137765526806/stucky-for-number-5)! twentyonetotoros asked for stucky + lost pet.
> 
> **warning** for distress related to a pet running away, but everything turns out okay!

Something is wrong.

Bucky is lying in bed and he hasn’t even opened his eyes yet, and he knows something is _wrong_.

“Sunny!” Bucky calls, bracing himself for his golden retriever to rush through the door and jump on the bed like he does every morning.

Only this time, only silence greets Bucky. There’s no barking, no nails scratching the floor, no heavy ball of fur landing on top of him and stepping on some very bad places as Sunny licks his face. There’s nothing, which means something is very _very_ wrong.

Bucky throws the covers off of him, heart already in his throat as he jumps off the bed and looks around the room, calling Sunny’s name. There’s no answer, and Bucky can’t see any sign of his dog as runs through the apartment, checking every nook and cranny and all of Suny’s favorite hiding spots.

There’s nothing.

There’s no Sunny.

And it’s while he’s standing in the middle of his living room wearing only the _Tinkerbell_ pajama pants Natasha bought him as a gag gift that he sees the open window to the fire escape.

“Fuck,” Bucky curses, rushing to the open window. “Oh, fuck no.”

Bucky doesn’t see anything as he sticks his head out the window, only the heavy feeling in his gut telling him that Sunny—

That he—

“Deep breaths,” Bucky says to himself, running his fingers through his hair. “He’s a smart dog. He’s not going— He’s not—”

Bucky lets out a shaky breath and dashes to his room, throwing on a hoodie and slipping his feet into a comfortable pair of shoes. He grabs his phone, keys, wallet, and Sunny’s leash and heads out, trying to keep himself from freaking out.

It works about as well as he thought he would, which means it doesn’t _at all_.

So he’s about ready to start crying when he knocks on his friend and neighbor’s door, yelling out, “Steve! Steve, open up! Steve, I need—”

“What’s wrong?”

“—your help,” Bucky finishes, voice small and shaky.

Steve is tall and blond and sculpted right out of Bucky’s dreams, with plush lips and thick lashes and a wardrobe made entirely of too-tight shirts, sweaters, and paint splatter jeans. He’s kind and funny and smart, and he forgave Bucky right away after Bucky almost killed him by dropping a coffee maker on his head when he moved to the building.

“Bucky?” Steve takes a step forward, brows furrowed in concern, his thick-framed glasses slipping down his nose.

Bucky kind of loves him a little bit.

“Sunny ran away,” Bucky tells him, hating how his voice breaks. “I need—”

“Did you check anywhere yet?” Steve is already grabbing a jacket and his own keys, slamming his door behind him. “With the other neighbors? The fire escape?”

Bucky shakes his head, eyes filling with tears. “I left the window open. He ran away _through_ the fire escape,” he explains. “He could— He could be _anywhere_. He could be _hurt_ —”

“Hey.” Steve rests a hand on the side of his neck, tipping Bucky’s head up at the same time he tilts his own down. That puts them eye to eye, Steve’s soft and warm gaze soothing Bucky just a little bit. “He’ll be okay. He’s smart a dog.”

“I can’t—,” Bucky starts, stops, not able to complete his sentence.

“We’ll find him,” Steve says in a tone that leaves no room to argument.

Bucky stares at him and falls a little bit more in love. “Okay.”

 

* * *

 

They don’t find him.

Not in any of the places near the apartment Bucky can think of to look for him. Not with their neighbors, not inside any dumpsters, not in one of the coffee shops near their place. Sunny is just… gone.

“We must be missing something,” Steve mutters, jaw clenched.

“What if someone took him?” Bucky says, and then feels like he’s been punched in the gut, all of the air rushing out of his lungs. “Oh my god, what if someone—”

“Hey, hey.” Steve grabs him by the shoulder, and Bucky lets himself be led to a nearby bench, feeling like his entire world is falling apart. “Deep breaths, Bucky, c’mon,” Steve says, rubbing a hand up and down his back. “In and out. There’s lots of places we haven’t looked yet. There’s a couple of shops and the bookstore, the VA, and it’s a little ways away but there’s the dog park—”

“Oh my god, the dog park.” Bucky stands up so fast he almost headbutts Steve in the chin, his eyes widening. “The stupid fuckin’ dog park.”

The stupid fucking dog park with dogs and their owners who have no respect for others also trying to enjoy the space. The stupid fucking dog park where that little chihuahua tried to take Sunny’s frisbee away from him _and_ bite Bucky when he didn’t let it happen.

The stupid fucking _dog park_.

“I guess that’s where we’re headed?” Steve asks, lips twitching up.

Bucky makes a little annoyed sound in the back of his throat and takes Steve’s hand. He doesn’t have _time_ for this, as beautiful as Steve looks with his hair and his glasses and his smile and his _entire face_. He needs to go rescue his dog from irresponsible dog owners and their spawns from hell.

“Sunny!” Bucky scans the grounds, Steve by his side, trying to find his dog in the middle of all the others running around. “C’mere, boy!”

“Sunny!” Steve joins him, cupping his hands around his mouth so the sound of his voice carries.

Bucky squints at the morning sun, stomach turning into knots once again when there’s no sign of his dog.

“Sunny!” Bucky tries again, walking around. “Sunny! Come here, you stupid dog!”

“Bucky.” Steve frowns, lips turning down.

Bucky huffs, brushing his hair away from his face. “Sunny, if you come here right now, Steve will let you roll around with his throw pillows!”

“I will no—,” Steve is cut off by the most beautiful sound Bucky’s ever heard: a dog bark.

More specifically, _Sunny_ ’s dog bark.

Bucky turns around, face breaking into a smile and entire body slumping with relief when he sees Sunny running to him, his pink tongue lolling out. He kneels down and open his arms, bracing himself for impact and doggy cuddles.

Only there’s no impact.

Or cuddles.

There’s just Sunny running straight past him and Steve.

“What the—,” Bucky gets up and gives chase, ignoring Steve when he calls out to him. “Sunny!” he yells, running after his dog, Steve hot on his heels.

Sunny just barks, looking like he’s having the time of his life. Especially when he gives a sharp turn and changes course, Bucky almost running into a tree when he follows.

“Sunny, stop!”

Sunny doesn’t stop. He just keeps at it, until the moment he decides running away from Bucky isn’t funny anymore, and instead decides that running _around_ him and Steve is better.

“Buck—,” Steve tries to say, but stops when Sunny dashes through his legs, making him trip.

And then Bucky isn’t that worried about Sunny anymore. Not when there’s 240lbs of blond beefcake about to fall right on top of him.

Bucky tries to catch Steve, he really does. It’s just that he wasn’t expecting to have Steve tip towards _him_ instead of forwards, his mouth open in surprise, eyes wide and terrified. So when Bucky reaches out and clamps his hands around Steve’s waist and tries to brace himself, _he_ ends up losing his balance, both of them falling in a tangle of limbs on the ground.

“Ugh,” Bucky groans, voice muffled against Steve’s collarbone as he’s pinned to the ground. He just hopes they didn’t fall on top of anything gross.

“Are you okay?” Steve asks, lifting his head and bracing himself over Bucky with his forearms, glasses askew and hair a mess.

“Uh,” is all Bucky can say, suddenly aware of every point of contact between his and Steve’s bodies.

They’re flushed together from thighs to chest, the warmth of Steve’s body seeping into Bucky’s. He can feel whenever Steve takes a deep breath, not only because their chests press together, but also because he can feel Steve’s breath ghost over his chin.

“Bucky?” Steve asks tentatively, his fingers slowly moving so they run through Bucky’s hair. There’s a light blush to Steve’s cheeks, pink, almost matching the color of his lips.

Bucky kind of wants to put his mouth on him.

Which must be why, of course, he ignores the voice inside of his head yelling _Abort! Abort! Abort!_ and surges up and kisses Steve straight on the mouth.

Steve makes a little sound of surprise against Bucky’s lips, but before Bucky can pull back and start apologizing profusely for his lack of judgement Steve is kissing him back, hesitant and chaste and _so good_ Bucky kind of dies a little inside.

“Oh,” is all Steve says when they break the kiss, sounding all kinds of breathless.

“Yeah,” Bucky agrees, tilting his head up and nuzzling his nose against Steve’s, earning back a smile.

And another kiss. This time with a little bit of tongue.

At least until they hear Sunny barking again, which makes them break apart and look at him.

He’s sitting beside them, tail wagging, his leash, which Bucky dropped, in his mouth. Bucky could swear he looks smug.

“Guess we found him, huh?” Steve gets off of Bucky, sitting on his ass on the ground. He slides his glasses up his nose with a finger and ducks his head, a small shy smile on his lips.

“Guess we found more than just him,” Bucky answers, sitting up and licking his lips and tasting Steve.

“And is that good?”

“Yeah, Stevie,” Bucky says, moving so they’re sitting side by side, his arm finding its way around Steve’s waist. “‘S good to me.”

“Me too,” Steve says, leaning in for another kiss. “Hey, Buck.”

“Yeah?”

Steve smiles, then, big and bright and wicked. “Those are some nice _Tinkerbell_ pants you’re wearing.”

Bucky blinks and looks down at himself, groaning in embarrassment when he realizes he didn’t change out of his pajamas. By his side, Steve throws his head back and laughs, loud and with his entire body.

In front of them, Sunny barks again, right before he jumps on top of Bucky and presses his cold nose to Bucky’s cheek.

 

* * *

 

Something is right.

Bucky is lying in bed and he hasn’t even opened his eyes yet, and he knows something is _right_.

He turns his head to the side, smiling when he sees Steve staring back at him, expression soft and warm and welcoming.

“Mornin’,” Bucky says, slipping under Steve’s arm and throwing a leg around Steve’s hip, cuddling close.

“Mornin’, Bucky,” Steve replies, voice thick with sleep, dropping a kiss to Bucky’s forehead.

Bucky breathes him in, feeling relaxed and well-rested and so _happy_ he could burst. Because as of yesterday, there are no more boxes left to unpack, and him and Steve are officially living together.

“Get ready,” Bucky murmurs, angling his hips so no soft parts are left vulnerable.

Which is a good thing, because ten seconds later a ball of fluff launches itself on their bed, landing heavily on top of them. Sunny barks twice, sticking his head in Bucky’s hair and sniffing, right before he darts his tongue out and licks a stripe on Steve’s face.

“Gross,” Steve mumbles, but doesn’t push Sunny away.

Bucky grins to himself, and throws an arm around both Steve and Sunny. _And yup_ , he thinks to himself, _something is definitely right._

**Author's Note:**

> [i'm open for prompts](http://hawkguyz.tumblr.com/faq)! from [this prompt meme](http://hawkguyz.tumblr.com/post/137642192786/15-drabble-prompts-pt-4-situations-and-locations) or just general stuff ~


End file.
